Blood Red Shards
by LollipopsAreTears
Summary: Finding herself one day graduated from school in a psychiatrist help building she meets a man with blue eyes, but looks can be decieving when she finds he is in a gang, and leads people into fights... Can she change him? A slight KougaKagome or other rela
1. Default Chapter

- Kagome meets a boy at a psychiatrist type building added on as a new part of her old school, graduated from school she finds he is familiar, with those blue eyes he seems to her a trouble maker. Trying to become friends will be hard, especially when he is a man of a gang and leads people into fights.-

Kagome could feel her friends eyes on her, she shut them from her mind letting her face be concealed in her history book. There was some laughing and the sound of footsteps, her friends shadows loomed over her occupied desk.

" Can you leave me alone? Please," One slammed her book down, they were shining with wide ecstatic eyes. She groaned, for the last few days she was with Inuyasha with a boy living in her home news came around.

" So is that the psycho boy with you?" Yuka chirruped, her laugh burst out with the others, she could feel burning tears fall from her face. She was known to be the girl with the most absences along with the stalker of the school talk.

She ignored them, hiding her face in her hands she cried, her hair she hadn't brushed fell to the side of her cheeks in knots and tangles.

Rising from her seat she shoved her friend aside, shocked and silent they watched her brush along the crowd as a shadow continuously lost in her own world.

A sound of fists and lockers meeting she turned hearing the noise outside, a masculine figure was on the ground, the glass door was broken. Shards of glass were dripping with dark red blood.

His clothes were torn and ruined, his body bruised, she stepped forward finding him to stand on his feet. He spat blood from his new scar on his lip, pushing through the crowd she watched him hide his scarred hands in his pockets.

In the mess before her she found a Shikon shard, but that was impossible, this boy was an average kid in the crowd alone like she was. Clasping the shard in her hand with his blood dried on her fingers she broke through the groups crying out for him.

He stopped walking, turning he held a pair of keys, he was alert to her comings and looked her in the eyes. A bloody gash was on his leg, hiding the wincing pain he stumbled to the side of the buses, she followed him with a feeling she should leave him.

" What do you want?" He hissed grabbing hold to the pole of the bus the driver said nothing, the doors shut on her as the bus rumbled away from a distance to run to him.

Her pace was slow as she headed home, ever since she moved out she was known to be more out these days. With the jewel in hand she knew her home filled with her family moved out in their own ways. Now the shrine was hers to keep.

The city lights slowly shown a brighter essence with the night filled with time to get away from work, this summer she was to ditch those classes to 'help' her. With Inuyasha and her during some nights in trouble a new building was added on for people needing help.

" I don't need help, whoever that man was needs it more than me," She flipped a coin with a wish whispered on it seeing the boy in the corner of her eye, thank goodness school was at an end.

Her part time job was working at a church with Miroku, she would be a part of the quire with a working progress to earn a job in far reach.

" Hey, please don't run away, I see you dressed into better clothes," She was expecting a reply, only finding he ignored her pleas less than she hoped he would. His eyes snapped over to look at her, his lower lip with a new scab.

" You're in that one quire, going to preach to me?" Her eyes flared, taking hold of his hand the boy was alert finding a stained shard in his hand. " Whatever you have it for is none of my concern, who are you anyway?"

He smirked showing fanged teeth, his azure eyes had a glint of mischief in them, by the bruises and wounds not much people would care to meet him.

" Take it, I can tell you know of it's power, more power to you," He laughed getting to his feet, he left her as if in a hurry. Not even saying goodbye.

" My name is Kagome," He turned with a look to show her, ' As I would care?' she ignored his expression laughing. " Yeah, Kouga is mine... whatever," He kicked a rock walking slowly away from her.

Kagome seemed more regretful seeing him wander, seeing her eyes on him he acted if he was going somewhere. He wasn't, his eyes flashed a cold feeling down her spine, with a sudden turn she left without a word.

~~*

The doors were wide open with the stained glass pouring in colored lights pooling on the wooden floor and rows of seats. In one that Kouga sat, he wore somewhat of an occasional uniform staring blankly at the ceiling, another boy in hanging pants with a chain, his shirt worn from age.

With a slight wave to her without even to notice Kagome slipped over her vibrant purple dress, a white silk stripe falling from both ends. 

" Very well you look today Lady Kagome!" Miroku grinned, bowing she found herself beside Sango with a wide smile.

" You know him?" She needed not to point, Kagome knew who she spoke of. With a unsure look the pink eye shadowed friend continued " He comes in here sometimes at night, for an hour or so he just talks aloud, Miroku listens but never answers,"

" He never is answered because of his leavings so quickly, that friend and another boy will be awaiting him at the door," Her eyes glinted as they rose into song, her eyes looking to the ceiling cold blue ones fell on her.

At the end she leapt from the stage, for a job every weekend Miroku was a healer, never stating himself as a doctor. Using his own herbs and powers as a regular job with Sango as his soon to be engaged wife.

Sitting at the front she listened to the preaching, praying with her Buddhist friend shining with happiness. Stepping past a curtain on the side of the stage she stood along with the others heading to eat for a occasion today or leave.

" I might as well, I haven't eaten a full meal for days," Taking her pick of the varieties of food she heard her name spoke, the boy with gray hair and a black mess down the middle looked up at her. Gesturing for her to sit, with a nod she watched them pick at the food on their plates.

" You, why are you following me?" He spoke softly, drinking a alcoholic beverage of red wine, she wasn't following him. They just seemed to meet up by coincidence, " We meet by sudden luck!"

He stopped drinking, his friend broke in laughter having coughed out his wine, pairs of eyes looked over for only seconds.

" Luck, no, you don't meet Kouga hear by luck," The wolf stifled, with a hard punch on the shoulder she could make out from the mumbling his name. Hakkaku.

" You stay from me you hear? All I bring is mere chaos!" He had his hair in a ponytail with different bands wrapped around his head, a brown leather one was what he wore.

Kagome ignored them, slipping her dress off she placed the bundle at the side of the table.

" I was going to get a drink tonight, you know, come along with me," She placed her cold smooth hands on his own, his clawed fists relaxed.

Nodding Hakkaku ate silently without another word, he would laugh one minute then silent and cold the next.

" Ginta! What's up with you today? With that vixen?" A boy with a white Mohawk in a tight shirt sat down collapsing on the chair, his brown torn pants in blood and dirt were pushing back on the table leaning back.

" You can say that, but she was busy with her friends, women..." He sipped his friend's beverage with gray eyes falling on her. Seeing the woman with raven hair watching his main man eat, with his eyes looking down at the table.

Ginta stifled a laugh, Kouga stood having the two stand at his quick movement. A slip of paper fell from his pocket, concealed from the mess on the table he waved goodbye, gesturing his wait for her tonight.

Seeing them leave she picked up the paper untouched, the envelope wasn't even open, with his name in a neat cursive she worried to open it. So far he seemed nice, why worry over that letter, cleaning off the table she left with the letter tucked in her pant pocket.

( Thanks for reading and review, there will be no other chapter if their isn't at least 5 reviews! I'll continue either or! Bye!)


	2. For the nights I have wasted, all were m...

That night she couldn't think straight, her mind raced thinking of that letter in her pocket. Might as well give the parchment of paper back to that Kouga, he barely knew her and gave little trust to her liking.

Walking to the coffee place he leaned against a car outside the shrine, her eyes widened seeing him gloat in a devious way. Ginta was in the back with the window down, they seemed to be deathly shadows in the back seat with grins on their faces. A slight pulsating sense went through her as she stepped inside the roofless car.

" So, where do you want to go my woman?" The car's engine rumbled and she had her hand clasped to her chest. She had known him one day and he called her 'his' woman. Kagome was directly stated as his own.

" I, don't know, the bar maybe?" She felt a claw on her shoulder, she knew these boys weren't regular humans, many demons had come to the human world. " A dancer? Let's see if she can dance Kouga!" They laughed heartily with their eyes shining.

Kouga looked back sending a cold chill down her neck, his eyes shone with an anew flame looking over to her grinning. "Let's just get a drink," His keys shook while the motor rumbled, the car humming lightly in her ears.

She didn't speak, not knowing what to say to men who looked at her differently and had their own way of speech. What was there to say to him, with the note hanging heavy in her pocket in mind she closed her eyes hearing cars pass with the blur of lights shining past her eyelids.

~*

A light shake awoke her from her rest, barely noticing she drifted off the demon let out a hand to pull her from the car seat. Shielding her eyes she looked out seeing they were at a bar that was packed with people.

" Come on now, what is your name... Kagome?" He scratched his chin with his pointed nail, she flew from her seat in his arms and pulled away. The second night with this man and he already was being close to her.

The music was lightly playing, opening the glass door Ginta and Hakkaku walked in with their heads low. Their bangs covered their eyes and the three sat at stools high and metal with old wearing red leather.

The chill in the room shook her to the bone, the cold was gnawing at her flesh every second. The next moment she felt warmth of leather touching her back, the sleeveless shirt Kouga wore rippled in the conditioner's light breeze.

"Thank you," She whispered listening to the music she sipped her drink, the ice cubes floating on the ice tapping the glass making a soothing chiming sound. She never thought she would be one to be whispered at with three men in worn clothes, troublemakers that could be seen a mile nearly.

Her chair leaned back, a firm hand clasped over her whole shoulder, forcing her to turn around she met eyes with Inuyasha. His eyes dimly shown in the flickering lights, her glass slipped from her hand tipping over the liquid falling like a fountain to the wood.

"Inuyasha," Kagome choked back on his name, the sound of a chair slide was heard, now the wolf whipped Inuyasha to face him. The men stood their with the smell of alcohol slightly in their breath, fists clenched.

" Don't touch my woman," The jute box hummed a tune and a sound of his face being slammed with a punch drew silence. Standing so forcefully her chair fell, familiar and unknown faces met her own. 

Inuyasha stumbled back with blood trickling down his lip, he grinned wiping the blood away with a look of defeat and denial. Kagome was on her knees watching them, she held her breath seeing Kouga be thrown to a table, a bone shattering crack echoed in her ears.

"Stop Inuyasha!" She screamed being thrown back the hanyou found himself throwing his own love on the floor, she looked at him with depression and hate taking a firm hand on the ground tears burned at her eyes.

He silently watched her get to her feet, shaking and cold inside her heart beat fast and worriedly, a gash at her arm from the shattered glass bleed dripping beads of crimson to the stone ground.

" I hate you! " Kagome cried slapping Inuyasha across the face, the force sent a surging pain from the force thrown against his reddened cheek. Even when their eyes met she could tell he wasn't himself, being and becoming as low as he was. Always.

Kouga came to his senses, the blood and heat rushed to mind and their was no anger or frustration embedding inside of him. To see if that 'Kagome' was alright, he transfixed his watch to her, finding she had her arms around him with choked back sobs. He returned that embrace with saddened eyes taking in her warmth and love. His coat worn and tattered on the ground was clattered beneath metal stools bent and scarred.

He was on his knees, his left leg bone shattered, white bone shards split inside his veins and skin. Wincing in the pain he held her close whispering to her softly, Inuyasha stood there with the manager of the bar yelling loudly.

"Get out! You are nothing but trouble the devils you are!" The hanyou shot a cold glare at the man mumbling as he slammed the glass door, causing a pulse through the glass windows and flooring. With a exaggerated sigh the manager looked down at them.

"I don't blame you. That man is no trouble..." He sighed supporting his chin on his arm, his elbow touching the counter. " You, you're that man's lady am I mistaken?" She shook her head holding tighter to Kouga.

Feeling terrible of her doings she felt to run from the pain, with this man who protected her from a half conscious drunken demon. Muffling the tears on his chest she wept the pain from her, she couldn't deny ever thinking that Inuyasha was strong. Enough to harm one's she cared for.

~*

Lightly Kagome opened the door of the car, feeling Kouga's hand take hold of her arm she froze turning to look him in the eye. His light blue eyes shined in the darkness looking at her, his hand on her cheek she felt his kiss on her lips.

At first, stunned and confused, but in that moment she kissed him back, his warm lips on her own. Slowly to part the wolf seemed less of a demon, he was more of a kind hearted man then Inuyasha. The thought of him made her feel threatened and unsafe.

"Let me stay with you tonight," Kouga spoke to her, by his tone she knew he was only trying to keep her from harm. She helped him and now it was his turn to help her back, there was no worry of the boy staying after all.

Opening the door of her home the cool air brushed her cheek, the shades hid and concealed the world that existed inside her privacy. The cool air was enough to relax her mind, taking her shirt off the sweat and heat melted from her.  


" You sure are something," Flustered and red she had forgotten Kouga least of all, half naked she felt somewhat exposed. " What do you mean?" Slipping a robe over her skin he closed his eyes taking in a breath.

" From helping me... And, you just seem as a dream. I wonder if I'll wake up and find myself alone," His eyes had a pain inside of them, nodding she agreed and was red from blushing. 

Kagome held him close, embracing him she could just show him by that way she was real. For the truth they wouldn't leave each other for longer than either would suspect. 

" I love you," She whispered kissing his cheek, taking a lock of raven hair curled around her finger he grinned. They stood there silently, none needed to speak but to hold close to one another.

~*

A car rumbled to a stop before the Higurashi shrine, now only accompanied by Kagome Higurashi herself. Glowing golden eyes peered in from what he could see, the car he saw from the bar parked before the path to the leading stairs.

"That jerk," Inuyasha hissed shutting off the engine, his eyes kept on the house. With his blood boiling he opened the door slamming it from behind, taking hold of his items he headed to her door.

Pressing the doorbell with a clawed finger the door slowly opened, with a wolf met his eyes. 

__

A scream pierced the night....

In the cold slumber of night..

- The chapter is finally finished and up! Hoped you enjoyed it as much as I have! Sorry for the delay but please I would like to know your opinions or thoughts! Love the reviews! Thanks! All of you have a special part in my writing!-


	3. I gain trust,but find my self stumbling ...

Kouga stepped back with a startled cry for Kagome to stay back, she looked over his broad tanned shoulders to see a figure in the dim light. The wolf stepped aside having the hanyou with silver hair take hold of her arm, she screamed trying to release from the binding grasp.

"What..... What are you doing? Kouga," Her voice was hushed as Inuyasha put his pointed nail to her lips, for the anger and fear rose in her heart." We need to talk," She closed her eyes looking up to see his cold glare fall upon her.

For that moment she felt weak and helpless, how he towered over her with those golden eyes deepening in her.

With a slight nod they went up the stairs to her room, furnished with the smell of scented candles lingering in the air. The feeling of safety swept over her, this room took her away from worry and dealing with problems. For now, her time would be with him, there was nothing she was to say to him.

" Who is this man? Some psycho you met at your psychiatry?" Her eyes hadn't wanted to see his, he hadn't known what he was speaking of, he was kind and treated her, like he truly cared. Unlike Inuyasha who was so high strung around his world, loving a woman she used to be.

" His name is Kouga, I met him in my classes," Eyeing him she could see he could smell the scent of lies she told, wrinkling his nose he made a light growl. " And you say he is better for you, I can smell the blood from his veins on your hands,"

With a cold glare shot at him bewilderment hit her, some hints of red were inches from her nails. Slipping her hands from view, again silence took over.

" He is to stay the night, to protect me," With a laugh she saw Inuyasha give a fake laugh, a playful smirk outspread on his lips.

He shook his head looking her in the eyes, their nose tips touched with eyes searching for answers in each other. "Feh, I bet that mongrel will leave," He let out a puff of air and lay on the sheets with his arms under his head.

"I can protect you... _you know that I would_," She laughed with ridicule back at the dog demon, having her anger release from inside her. " Yeah, after you nearly shatter his leg bone I should pay forgiveness?!"

Kagome's voice released from her lips, making an aggravated cry she stood from her bed, " There is nothing I have to say, except for you to leave!" With her hair a mess and in a pink fluffed robe suspicion came to Inuyasha's mind.

Both shot a cold glare at one another, a spark seemed to set a fire in their eyes watching every move being taken. 

" I won't come if this stray animal lays one claw on you!" Her face flushed white and with a scream the dog met the ground in a back breaking sit. 

Kouga watched both walk down from the stairs, he didn't speak a word, taking his car keys the boy with a cap and denim jeans left the home silently. The girl stood there with a look of disgust on her face twisted with sickened enrage.

" You alright Kagome?" He put his hand softly on her shoulder, nodding the sound of a car's motor rumbled in the distance. Feeling dirt and grime on her skin and hair she turned looking at the wolf.

" I need to wash myself down, make yourself at home! Okay?" She waved her hand in front of his eyes heading back where she just appeared, not caring to lock the door it slammed lightly.

~*

The clock ticked with every second passing, Kouga grew worry for the woman hadn't appeared from her room for twenty minutes. Smelling the aroma of scented shampoo he cautiously made his way silently up the wooden stairs.

Tapping the door with on knuckle of his finger there was silence, peering in the door opened more than what he expected. A startled face met his own in a wet towel about her waist, her raven hair wet and dripping covering her whole top half.

He blinked senselessly with so much coming to mind he found himself looking at the girl Kagome in a hentai like way. Seconds passed until both screamed, she tossed a glass jar at his face, slamming the door shattering glass was heard on the other end.

__

Great, once I earned her trust I walked in on her nearly bare! Astonished to see his ears red along with his flushed face, blushing at the hall mirror. _Your a demon, what chance do you have with a human girl? After all.... that man has nerves going after her like that._

~*

Kagome herself blushed, after all she was startled to see why he had looked after all. Twenty minutes had passed since her disappearance in her room, with a feeling of stupidity wonder swelled inside.

__

He worries about me.... he would have to if he came in like that, he hadn't known Kagome blushed at the thought falling on the bed, remembering of the late time she put on her clothes and dried her hair. Stepping out to see Kouga looking around. 

Every step he took, steady and with each step it seemed he took notice where to place his foot on ground. Noticing her presence they both looked at one another, with there pupils small from embarrassment with closed mouths they turned away trying to wipe the look of pleasure on their faces.

__

I knew it.... he saw me blushing! With a stern face she tried to keep her muscles in her mouth from forming a perverted smile, " I..." He stopped her suddenly, "I umm.... am sorry of my intrusion."

She stepped back in shock, intrusion?! That was no intrusion, _I want to tell you how I feel, _she hid her emotions bottled up. Not now would she spill her mind to him openly, he rarely even came close to her.

" You must be terribly weary, here, some clothes to sleep in," Setting some boxers in his hands he grinned, with a buttoned sleep shirt along with it.

Silence was around them, " I have an empty room beside my own, you can sleep there," Hurrying up the stairs to take out some sheets for the bare mattress her glowing face red and breaking through hidden in the cloth.

~*

Weariness took over her, closing a book she had finished, awake enough to check on the room Kouga was. Seeming so awfully quiet she saw the door slightly open, with a glass of water on a shelf he turned in the blue boxers with the shirt unbuttoned.

With her face glowing he grinned sheepishly " The shirt was a little to small to button up, sorry," He held up a button between two clawed fingers. With a outbreak of laughter they covered over their laughs, glancing over at each other.

"It... it is alright" Her laughed stifled out as both cleared there throats, " I don't blame you, I mean, the shirt is small," She actually kept eye contact but noticed his black hair fallen over his shoulders barely past them at least but a few inches longer. The window was open with a full moon pouring in a beam of light in with a strange essence.

Taking the glass he sipped the water eyeing Kagome as she goggled at him, he laughed, his lips lifted revealing his wolf fangs. Azure eyes cheaply replied back to her as if to say " What's with you goggling at me?" She blushed touching her cheek. Stars shone in her eyes and she excused herself from the room from further doings.

Stepping back to her own room she collapsed on her mattress, barely caring to pull the sheets up sleep drowned her into dreams. 

~*

With Kagome gone Kouga sighed reluctantly slipping the tight shirt, his muscles in his arms tensed and turned sore from being kept in place. Slipping the shirt off he folded the item of clothing over his bed. 

Half awake he stepped down the stairs keeping the stairs from creaking, rushing the sink water in the glass he tipped the ice cubes in the sink clattering on the tiled bottom.

Making his way back up he could hear her calling his name, he stepped in the room seeing her laugh with her arms folded against her chest. Her hands touching the pillow, with a yawn he lifted her from the sheets, placing her under the blankets he turned from her.

Hearing yet another sound come from her he stepped back, and lightly kissed her on the cheek. A smile formed on her face quickly turning back to breathing as she dreamt.

"Goodnight....Kagome,"

~*

Light stung her open eyes fixing on the light seeping into them, her brown eyes blinked to focus on the room around her. Last night seemed so real, in her dream she found herself becoming closer to Kouga, awaking in the night to feel someone lift her from the bed. _Could it have been.... _

No.... it wasn't.... but what was with the feeling of someone kissing my forehead... Her fingers came up to her forehead, she grinned just imagining her first kiss given to her by Kouga. 

She felt so light, hearing a sudden sound she stood from her rest, feeling so free she nearly tumbled. His room was open and he lay there over the sheets, lying on his back his arms hung to the side, on foot set on the bed bending his leg in half.

He seemed so peaceful, if he really was an angel she imaged him with brown or black wings, finely dressed the thought of the symbol of angels... death. Kouga might have so many enemies he could be in danger.

One of his eyes opened slowly looking over at the doorway, " Well, good morning," She smiled hiding the worry away, her eyes gave way, glistening with a crystal glaze.

He hadn't the need to ask, she worried for his sake, sure he was a man of strength and a well mind. Even though he was strong he had to admit there was nothing he knew to do even if in a deadly fight or accident.

" You shouldn't cry," He said firmly, sitting up with his back aching he stretched out wearily, the day seemed already ancient awaiting his wakening. Taking hold of the clothes she held in hand he took a lock of black hair behind her ear. 

She grinned as he closed the door to change for the day, dressing herself she slipped on jeans and a spaghetti strap shirt, revealing some skin she ran downstairs taking hold of her wallet.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" She turned back fumbling with the wallet in her hand, with a bright face she laughed waving at him in a silly mood.

"I'm getting together with a friend... Rin, care to come?" Slipping on her sneakers he stood at the last step, looking up he closed his eyes. Opening them he nodded slowly, " Sure, but make it quick, I'm not the best person to meet new people."

Not knowing if he was joking both walked out the door, with the car out front she drove his car to her destination. The wind blew back her hair as she pressed the button for the top to come over, with Kouga seeing the traffic pass by silently she worried.

What did he fear so much.....?

__

With worry in his eyes,

It make me see,

he has fear,

With the worry inside me...

- The third chapter is finished, I hope you are going to keep guessing if you are wondering what the answer is! I hope I'm keeping you reviewers interested! It will get even better! Alright! So here is a sneak at the next chapter... just for a little gift!-

- Sneak for chapter four: When Kagome and Kouga arrive to meet Rin she can see that the wolf demon is not only hiding his emotions, but his own history with some old friends of his....-


End file.
